Moonstrike
A Moonstrike is a medium-sized dragon. They are about 40 feet in length, with a 60 foot wingspan. They tend to have white or pale gray scales and blue eyes. Basic Info Class- Strike Fire- Plasma Blasts Abilities- Camouflage, Moon-Fire Blast, Speed, Plasma Blasts Colors- White, pale gray, or silver, can change to black with silver flecks when the need arises Size- Medium, about 40 feet long Wingspan- About 60 feet Weight- Around 2500 pounds Diet- Fish, sheep, honey Trainable- Yes Stats Attack: 15 Speed: 18 Armor: 8 Firepower: 12 Shot Limit: 6 Venom: 0 Jaw Strength: 4 Stealth: 20 Personality Traits (In General) Winning a Moonstrike’s trust is not easily done. They are shy dragons, mostly active at night, and prefer to keep to themselves. However, when you earn a Moonstrike’s loyalty, you will have a friend for life. They are empathetic, kind and loyal. However, when mistreated, a Moonstrike goes from being shy to being outright aggressive. A Moonstrike who is treated badly by humans will grow to have a deep running hatred of them. This is shown by Storm, who turns on Hiccup and the Dragon Riders because of the cruelty of a group of Dragon Hunters in his youth. Powers and Abilities Fire A Moonstrike’s fire is similar to a Night Fury’s, as it is plasma blasts. However, it is stronger at night, and especially strong during a full moon. Moon-Fire Blast Under the influence of a full moon, a Moonstrike can draw on the power of the moon and unleash a powerful bust of fire, rivaling anything other dragons can come up with. A Moon-Fire Burst, if it is an accurate hit, can destroy almost anything. Strength in Combat Moonstrikes are smaller than many dragons, but they are powerful, and they are fierce rivals in combat. One individual, Luna, has been shown to take on two Singetails at once and emerge victorious, although not unscathed. Stamina Moonstrikes are powerful, and have been known to fly nonstop for three days with no rest. However, they don’t do well with little food, or with cold Stealth Despite the pale color of Moonstrikes, they are supreme masters of disguise. They can cloak themselves, similar to Light Furies and Night Furies. However, they cannot hide anything except their scales, so any stains or discoloration will show, which is similar to that of a Changewing. Weaknesses Moonstrikes often don’t trust humans, and they are very proud. They will often refuse help even when in danger. Their senses, too, are key. Losing even one can not only render a dragon much weaker than they would be in life, but leave the dragon extremely depressed and hidden, even if the weakness is temporary. Sight in particular is key for these dragons, and their sense of smell is very weak. If they are flying top speed, they need their sight to avoid running into things. A Dragon Root arrow will leave these dragons not only weak, but poisoned. Until an antidote is administered, their eyesight will be extremely impaired. Known Individuals Luna Storm Luna’s Family (WIP) Category:Dragon species Category:Dragons Category:Work In Progress Category:Strike Class dragons